The present invention relates to a self-propelling agricultural working machine, in particular a field chopper.
Such machines are known in various embodiments. They however have the disadvantage that each machine can be always used only for a predetermined special application and therefore its possible utilization range is correspondingly limited.
In order to increase the service life, for example of field choppers, and to use them as pulling vehicles for a trailer, it is known to dismount the rear axle and to connect the frame of the chopper with a trailer vehicle through an articulated steering axle. Since the articulated steering axle is arranged in the region behind the front axle of the chopper, it is necessary to provide a swivelably moveable support of the total rear machine region on the frame of the pulling vehicle. The substantial disadvantage of this coupling arrangement is that, a conversion to the original condition of the chopper with the rear axle steering is not provided, or it can be performed only with a complicated and time-consuming mounting process.